This invention relates to a light projector for movable optical effects.
As is known, especially in discotheques, public halls, and the like, lights are currently used which have the function of creating an ambient effect of light beams in continuous movement.
In a typical embodiment, such lights generally comprise a spherical body which carries, across its surface, a plurality of lenses or objectives adapted for emitting a light beam by substantially focussing on the bulb filament.
Such spherical bodies are made to rotate about different axes so as to create an ambient effect of movement of the various light beams, which may have different colors.
That embodiment, while being in general use, fails to afford a variable range of light effects because such effects are limited in practice to the focussing of the various objectives, which extend substantially radially from the spherical body, on the bulb filament.
Furthermore, such lights are highly complicated to manufacture because a number of lenses must be installed on the light's body.